TISSUE The Tissue Core consists of several complementary services, all related to the procurement, processing and evaluation of tissue for research. The Tissue Procurement Service functions to collect and distribute surplus human tissue from surgical specimens. Patients are consented for use of their tissues, which can be collected and processed in a variety of ways depending on the specific needs of the investigator. The Histology and Immunohistochemistry Service functions to provide expert histology and immunohistochemistry services. The lab uses several automated immunohistochemistry instruments and offers complete workup of novel antibodies with various antigen retrieval protocols and titrations. The Tissue Microarray Service functions to construct routine and custom designed tissue micro arrays to be used in immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization assays. The Anonymous Paraffin Bank consists of over 1500 paraffin blocks of normal tissues and tumors of all types collected from surplus surgical tissue. Tissues from this bank are used for all types of activities, including tissue micro array construction and immunohistochemical workup of antibodies. The Laser Capture Micro dissection Service functions to assist investigators with all aspects of laser capture micro dissection. The Frozen Tumor Bank collects surplus human tissue when available, and currently contains over 2400 frozen tissue samples. The Slide Scanning Service functions to produce high-resolution images of stained slides to be viewed digitally and incorporated into various analytical components of the Bioinformatics Core. Collectively, the services of the Tissue Core provide UMCCC investigators access to a wide variety of high quality tissue services.